My Babysitter's a Vampire (TV Series)
My Babysitter's a Vampire was a 2011-2012 Canadian television series about two high school friends (Matthew Knight and Atticus Mitchell) who fight supernatural evil along with Sarah (Vanessa Morgan), a half-vampire (and their former babysitter), and fellow vampires Erica (Kate Todd) and Rory (Cameron Kennedy). It was a follow-up to the 2010 television movie of the same name. Three Cheers for Evil (Season 1, Episode 2) Head cheerleader Stephanie (Leah Crudmore) is a witch who plans to disguise an evil spell-casting ritual as a cheer routine. When she places Sarah and Erica under her control, it's up to Ethan and Benny (disguised as cheerleaders) to break the spell and save the students for having their souls stolen. Smells Like Trouble (Season 1, Episode 7) Benny's love potion causes Sarah and Erica to fall in love with himself and Ethan, but when Benny drops the potion bottte, the fumes spread through the school and cause all of the girls to fall in love with them. Benny's grandmother warns them that the love-struck girls will eventually turn violent, and sure enough, they are soon the target of a violent mob. ReVamped (Season 1, Episode 13) Sarah's ex-boyfriend Jesse (Joe Dinicol) arrives in town looking to convince Sarah to become a full vampire and go away with him. On the night of the big school dance, Ethan, Benny, and Sarah confront Jesse in the school hallways. Unfortunately, Jesse is more powerful than they bargained for, and he uses a hypnotized Erica to restrain Sarah while he goes after Benny and Ethan. BAB1.JPG|Jesse confronts the gang BAB2.JPG|Sarah attacks Jesse BAB3.JPG|Erika defends Jesse BAB4.JPG|Erika holds Sarah BAB5.JPG|Jesse uses his powers on Erika BAB6.JPG|Erika repeats his instructions BAB7.JPG|Erika is in a trance BAB8.JPG|Erika faces off with Sarah BAB9.JPG|Sarah tries to reason with Erika BAB10.JPG|Erika is under Jesse's spell BAB12.JPG|Erika attacks Sarah BAB13.JPG|Erika prepares to kill Sarah BAB14.JPG|Sarah headbutts Erika BAB15.JPG|Erika snaps out of her trance = Say You'll Be Maztak (Season 2, Episode 2) Lucia (Shiva Negar), an ancient Mayan queen, is accidentally resurrected and soon has the male students (including Benny, Ethan, and Rory) unde her hypnotic spell. It's up to Sarah and Erica to defeat her before she can bring about the end of the world. Mirror/rorriM (Season 2, Episode 5) Erica is excited when an unfortunate accident to the lead actress (Bindi Irwin) lands her the lead role in a school play. Ethan learns that the ghost of a girl who died performing in the play 25 years ago haunts the dressing room mirror and uses it to mind-control any actress who plays her role. The gang has to work quickly to stop the ghost from using Erica to destroy herself and the theater on opening night. MBVAM1.png|Sunday uses the dressing room mirror MBVAM2.png|She notices the strange reflection MBVAM3.png|She falls under the mirror's control MBVAM4.png|Fully under the mirror's spell MBVAM5.png|At rehearsal, Sunday sneaks up to the sandbag ropes MBVAM6.png|She cuts the ropes to drop sandbags on the cast MBVAM7.png|Erica takes over for the injured Sunday MBVAM8.png|She looks into the mirror MBVAM9.png|She notices the strange reflection MBVAM10.png|The mirror begins to hypnotize her MBVAM11.png|Erica falls under the mirror's control MBVAM12.png|Erica is under the mirror's spell MBVAM13.png|Ethan finds Olivia on the other side of the mirror MBVAM14.png|Olivia demonstrates how she uses the mirror to control Erica MBVAM15.png|Sarah looks into the mirror MBVAM16.png|Olivia begins to hypnotize Sarah MBVAM17.png|But Ethan pulls her away MBVAM18.png|The mirror cracks when Ethan is pulled through it MBVAM19.png|Erica examines the crack MBVAM20.png|Olivia's spirit leaks through the crack MBVAM21.png|And possesses Erica MBVAM22.png|Erica is possessed by Olivia MBVAM23.png|Now back in the real world, she can have her revenge MBVAM24.png|Sarah and Erica face off onstage MBVAM25.png|Ethan holds up a mirror MBVAM26.png|The mirror starts to pull Olivia out of Erica MBVAM27.png|Benny uses a spotlight to cast a spell on Erica MBVAM28.png|Olivia is pulled out of Erica and into the mirror Siren Song (Season 2, Epiosde 9) The hottest act at the school's talent show is a singer (Kendra Timmons) who is actually a Siren from Greek mythology. The gang attempts to stop her, but complications ensue when Erica falls under her spell and goes on a destructive rampage. Halloweird (Season 2, Episode 11) Ethan's Halloween party turns weird when Rory is possessed by a mask. Under its influence, he causes the party-goers to turn into real-life versions of their costumes. Halloweird-Rory wearing the mask.jpg|Rory turning Erica into a mellow old time vampire The Date to End All Dates, Part 2 (Season 2, Epiosde 13) Anastasia hypnotizes Rory and Erica, while the power-hungry Stern places a spell on Benny to make him attack his friends. Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Western Live Action Category:Vampire Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps